


The Dirt: The Truth behind Sixx and Lee

by complexsapphire



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexsapphire/pseuds/complexsapphire
Summary: Motley Crue finally got their movie out based on their book, the Dirt, which was based on their lives, or at least loosely based. What happened when Nikki Sixx and Tommy Lee get together and talking about their former failed relationship and things get heated?





	The Dirt: The Truth behind Sixx and Lee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote right before the Dirt film came out and I had meant to post it right before the movie came out but didn't finish on time and posted it the day after [on another site] instead. It had been years since I wrote these guys so I'm a little rusty but here it is. I am going to say finished for now but I may add on to it.
> 
> Note: I do have characters talk horribly about exes but just consider, this is fiction and no harm or defaming is meant by this.

Motley Crue was a band of walking mood swings. It was true and even the four members of the band could admit that about themselves, or at least three of them could. Aside from Mick, they had all hated each other at one point or another. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince couldn't be happier when they signed the contract to never tour together again and once the tour was over, they were back to being tense with each other although they were too old for the same type of petty fights they had in past.

Once the movie about their life story was finally on the move, they were back on talking terms and actually getting along. Now that the movie was filmed and set to be released, the guys seemed at peace with each other. Tommy found himself hanging with Nikki a lot more again and vice versa.

After the premiere of the film for cast, crew, and the guys, Nikki escorted his pregnant wife home and then met Tommy at an exclusive bar to party in one of the VIP suite rooms. Nikki didn't party often anymore but when occasion called for it, he couldn't resist.

"Fuck yeah, we finally got it out, we did it Sixx," Tommy said in his usually hyped tone when he was excited.

"Yeah, we did but we were determined and I wasn't about to give up," Nikki said, smugly. "We retired Motley from touring but it will always be my baby and I was determined to have my baby's story told."

"You never did give up."

"No way, man. This was my--our baby and we wanted this movie to see the light of day," Nikki smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"You never give up usually aside from the one time."

"The one time?" Nikki repeated but then chuckled. "You're full of shit, Lee, I've never given up."

Tommy raised his brows and tilted his head to the side in almost a comical way while lifting a finger. "You gave up on us, Sixx, don't forget that old man."

There was silence for a minute and that told Tommy that his former terror twin knew exactly what he was talking about. Most people only knew that they were considered terror twins in the 80s because of their close friendship; nobody knew about about the passionate yet wild love affair they had behind closed doors. 

"Don't hold that on me, Tommy."

"I'm not," Tommy responded almost immediately as he held his hands up. "I was just correcting you."

"No, you were bringing it up for a reason."

Tommy sighed. "Don't start that shit, Sixx. Things have been good between us, all of us, but especially us so don't fuck it up by trying to start something."

"Fine, whatever Lee," Nikki huffed and sat back in his seat, shaking his head.

Just like that, the mood seemed to damper and Tommy got up, shaking his own head started to walk out to the bar. Before he could leave, Nikki grabbed his arms and jerked him over though. The force caused Tommy to stumble back and nearly fall on top of his former terror twin. Nikki took the opportunity to lean over Tommy and kiss him roughly, seeing as Tommy always did like it a little bit rough. To his pleasure, Tommmy kissed back and groaned when Nikki grabbed the crotch of his pants and gave it squeeze before letting go. He did eventually pull back and opened his eyes to see a mixture of confusion, anger, pleasure, and embarrassment in Tommy's features. 

"It was a bad time, Tommy."

"What?"

"I mean we had hit deep end, all of us at that time," Nikki sighed. "Then we all got cleaned up and it's good we did but things changed. I don't know, we just weren't as tolerant of each other and we started getting on each other's nerves, fights started. Vince was pissed at us, we were pissed at him. Then you guys hated each other with a passion for awhile."

"What did Vince and my issues have to do with us, Nikki?"

"A lot, Tom," Nikki groaned in dissatisfaction as he finally let Tommy get up. "I mean I had the band to think about too. My head was clear and I wanted this fucking band almost more than anything. I've always been a selfish fuck, you know? But so have you. We started fighting all the time and give me some damn credit, Tommy, I fought for us for years. Even if we weren't fucking, I wanted you near me, I fought for you over Vince and his fucking voice helped make this damn band yet he didn't mean as much to me as you did. I fought until you finally left after Vince came back. I couldn't fight for something you weren't even trying for. Your dick was up Pam's ass and so was every other dick in the whole fucking world probably to be honest."

The last comment wasn't really needed but Nikki never missed a chance to diss the whore or what he considered a whore. He knew Tommy felt the same way too, only a blind fucking idiot wouldn't think she was a sleazy whore or at the very least a sleazy slut but Nikki was hostile against her too. 

Tommy shook his head and stood up. "First of fucking all, I left the band, Nikki, and I hated Vince at the time and I told you that at the time. It wasn't all me, he hated me too so the feelings were mutual. Second of all, every-fucking-body in a relationship has fights, you dumb fucker. Third of all, you were a possessive fuck--"

"You're damn right I was possessive," Nikki snapped, interrupting and stood up as his anger flared. "I've always been a possessive fuck, that never changed, Tommy, and yeah every relationship has fights but let me say this, if everyone relationship had two people like us threatening to kill each other, there'd be nobody left and don't tell me otherwise. You left the band but you left us--"

"You did first, Nikki--" It was Tommy's turn to interrupt. 

He shook his head in disbelief and stepped away to grab his drink off the table and down it. He didn't care to control how much he drank anymore. He turned and glared at Nikki, who was returning the same expression. Tommy swung at Nikki and he stumbled backward from the impact of the hit and crashed on the couch with a hiss. He seemed to favor his bad knee but he didn't let that stop him from standing up again.

"Yeah, you fought for us but only so you could keep a damn eye on me while you flaunted around, flashing smirks at me just to get back at me. It wasn't the typical thing you did with some of your exes to put on a facade for the public, it was more than that and I knew it. You thought that because I was the youngest, it meant I was also the stupidest but I saw through your bullshit. You gave up on us at the first sign of trouble because you weren't used to real relationship issues like me calling you out so don't put this on me, Sixx. Look, we're getting along and let's keep it that way, I'm leaving before we do anymore damage to each other."

Tommy turned and left without giving Nikki a chance to respond while Nikki just stood there and mused over Tommy's words. 

-

Over the next few days, Nikki called Tommy several times only to be ignored. Finally, he left a crude voice message and finally Tommy called back and agreed to me him at the same club a few nights later. 

Nikki was there early but Tommy didn't come until an hour later, which didn't surprise Nikki. Tommy's temper and ego prevented him from letting things go too easily. Tommy sat down across from Nikki and poured himself a drink. 

"There's nothing to talk about, Nikki."

"Like hell there isn't," Nikki growled.

"Look, just forget it, Sixx. It's in the past, we're not together anymore and we never will be again. I'm sorry I even brought it up and I'm sorry I kept it going but I got ticked you were trying to blame me."

"I was telling the truth," Nikki mumbled under his breath as Tommy glared. "But so were you."

Tommy's expression lightened in surprise.

"I was right but you were too. I did do those things and I was trying to make you jealous, I did want to keep you on 'a leash' just so I could have control. I am possessive and I like to be in charge but you didn't necessarily make things easy either, Tommy. What was I supposed to fucking do? This band and you were all I had in those days so when you started to drift away, I did the only thing I knew. Nobody ever taught me the proper way to deal with shit and you know that."

"You should've figured," Tommy grumbled.

"Oh really?" Nikki shot back. "And why the hell would I figure that? I fucking love my grandparents and they did their best but they didn't know what to do with me. I practically raised myself and we know how well that turned out. I was always up to something back then and I used to even say I was allergic to the law."

"You were," Tommy snickered. "And once we got the band together, I was too."

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah but shouldn't that tell you something? Listen Tom, there was just you and the band, you guys were the only family I knew so losing you only urged me to get more possessive and the desire to maintain control was strong. I didn't know how to handle it, Tommy. I wasn't like you, I didn't have model parents who loved me the way your parents loved you. Now I realize my actions but at the time, I didn't know, even as I was a father to young children in the later days. I didn't know, Tommy, and you made things hard on me too. It wasn't one-sided."

Tommy thought over his words for a minute and nodded after what seemed like hours but was in fact only a few minutes.

"OK so you are right," Tommy replied, appearing to have calmed down. "It's like you said, man, so am I. I was a kid when we started this, I knew more of what was right and wrong in relationships because I did have good parents but I was still just a kid, Nikki."

"You're right man and I'm sorry, Tommy, I'm sorry, alright? Just--Just don't fucking walk out on me again like you did the other night. We don't have to do shit, man, we're not kids anymore so we can work on whatever it is we have but just don't walk out and go years without talking to me."

Tommy sighed and finally moved closer to Nikki before offering him a cigarette. Nikki was more than glad to accept the cigarette and for awhile, they just sat in silence, smoking. Anyone who knew them would be surprised because neither were quiet people and the both were pretty open about their thoughts but right now, it just seemed that there needed to be silence. Tommy placed a hand on Nikki's thigh gently and sat back against the couch. 

"I won't walk out on you, Sixx, and that's a promise."

There weren't anymore words needed at that point. Nikki heard what he wanted to hear and Tommy got the apology he needed. 

That seemed to be enough to aid the past resentment.


End file.
